projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
RUC–LA
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Rise Up Craftia–Liberty Alliance' 上升克拉夫地亚党–自由联盟 ' ''Shàngshēng Kèlāfūdìyà Dǎng–Zìyóu Liánméng ' '立ち上がるクラフティア–自由組合''' ' ''Tachiagaru Kurafutia–Jiyū Kumiai ' |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Pete Anderson |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Kiera Smith |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|9 November 2021 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|National conservatism Right-wing nationalism Right-wing populism Anti-immigration Anti-Islam Anti-multiculturalism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Far-right |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Navy blue |- ! width="50%" align="left"|House of Representatives | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Senate | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|AD Legislative Assembly | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|WT Legislative Assembly | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The '''Rise Up Craftia–Liberty Alliance' (commonly referred to as RUC–LA /'rʌklɑː/ ''ruk-lah'', pronounced as a word, also known as simply the Liberty Alliance) is a minor far-right nationalist party in Craftia, formed as a merger between the national conservative Rise Up Craftia, the populist Liberty Alliance, and various other right-wing lobby groups. The party has a strongly nationalist, right-wing populist and conservative platform. The party has been referred to as 'neo-fascist' and racist by its opponents, although this has been denied by party members. However, many of its members have connections to neo-Nazi organisations and anti-Islam groups. The party was first represented in the Parliament of Craftia by 2033 by independent Senator Vern Harradine after he was disendorsed as the Conservative candidate for the Senate. Harradine was never elected as a member for RUC–LA (forming the party midway through his first Senate term and later resigning from the party to sit as an independent). The party won its first elected Senate seat at the 2052 federal election and sat on the crossbench until the 2061 election. It has never won a seat in the House of Representatives. Throughout its stint in the Senate it was subject to a policy of cordon sanitaire and non-cooperation from other parties on the grounds that it was too far to the right and was openly racist. The party is often described as a right-wing or far right populist and anti-immigration party, though the party has always been labelled itself as simply a nationalist party. Party members regularly deny that it is a 'racist' or anti-multicultralism party. White Craftia advocates for the immediate halting of immigration, reintroducing the controversial 'dictation test' from the days of the White Craftia Policy and abolishing Chinese and Japanese as official languages of Craftia. It also supports 'reactionary' policies such as returning Craftia to its 'Judeo-Christian roots' and repealing all hate speech and anti-discrimination laws. Its economic position has been described as left-wing, advocating for the termination of all free trade agreements, raising tariffs on Craftian exports and increasing Craftian-made manufacturing. It supports the full reform of the Craftian welfare system and scrapping Centrelink. The party has been deregistered and reinstated on multiple occasions, most notably for a six month period in 2062 after a controversial High Court ruling deeming it illegal on the grounds of encouraging racial and religious discrimination. RUC–LA is banned in the states of Berhardsson, Kagstron and Lumina for inciting race riots and open discrimination. It is registered as a political party in all other states and territories. The only states where it has ever garnered significant electoral support are Addams and Wintaro. It currently holds 4 out of the 67 seats in the Addams Legislative Assembly and 2 out of the 33 seats in the Wintaran Legislative Assembly. In both state parliaments all other parties refuse to cooperate with RUC–LA, similarly to its time in the Senate during the 2050s.